A cause de lui
by lexiane
Summary: Une mission pour le Veilleur donne des résultats inattendus pour Max et Alec...


**Titre **: A CAUSE DE LUI

**Auteur** : lexi

**Disclamer** : Dark Angel appartient James Cameron, la Fox, etc… pas à moi. Seule cette histoire l'est.

**Pairing** : Max & Alec, of course !

**Résumé** : Une mission pour le Veilleur donne des résultats inattendus pour Max et Alec…

Les pensées et flashbacks sont en italiques.

* * *

_Ils étaient partis en mission pour le Veilleur, ce soir. Une mission sensée être facile, récupérer un paquet dans une usine des quartiers est. C'était sans compter cette pluie battante, on n'y voyait pas à dix mètres. Oh, et peut-être aussi les gardes armés._

_Quand ils étaient arrivés chez Logan, le Veilleur les avait accueillis sans un merci, se contentant de récupérer le paquet et de l'ouvrir fébrilement. Puis d'exploser de colère parce que l'une des fioles qu'il contenait était brisée._

_Et bien évidemment, c'était Alec qui s'était fait passer un savon._

_Il avait bien essayé de dire à Logan que le paquet était tombé au moment où lui et sa précieuse Max s'étaient fait tirer dessus, mais il avait vite compris que, face à la croisade personnelle que menait le Veilleur pour sauver le monde, des considérations aussi bassement primaires que leur survie à tous les deux auraient peu de poids. Il avait croisé le regard de Max, croyant y lire une supplique, et serré les dents._

_Sachant que s'il restait dans la pièce une seconde de plus, il serait capable de tuer Logan, il avait tourné les talons et quitté l'appartement sans un mot ni un regard pour celle qui, debout à coté de l''amour de sa vie', n'avait pas dit un mot._

* * *

Alec poussa la porte de son appartement avec une grimace de douleur. Refermant le battant d'un coup de talon, il laissa choir sur le plancher de l'entrée son blouson dégoulinant d'eau. Il pleuvait des cordes et ils étaient rentrés trempés.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit une bouteille de whisky du placard. Il lui faudrait au moins ça pour le calmer. Mais en la tenant à la main, il réalisa que la vider ne ferait pas disparaître sa colère… ni sa frustration. Il l'envoya de toutes ses forces se fracasser contre le mur du salon et se sentit mieux l'espace d'un instant. Juste d'un instant. Avant que la douleur ne revienne en force.

Il posa les deux mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine et inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Une fois, deux fois…

- Où est ta trousse de secours ?

Alec sursauta et fit volte-face. Il n'avait pas entendu Max entrer. Elle devait avoir quitté Logan tout de suite après lui pour l'avoir suivi d'aussi près.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
- Où est ta trousse de secours ? répéta-t-elle simplement.

Il la dévisagea en silence quelques instants.

- Salle de bain, finit-il par lâcher.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la petite pièce de l'autre coté de son appartement, il se demanda ce que diable elle faisait là. Il avait quitté l'appartement du Veilleur sans qu'elle ait fait le moindre geste, sans qu'elle ait prononcé le moindre mot pour le soutenir ou le défendre.

La jeune femme ressortit de la salle de bain et son regard se posa sur la bouteille d'alcool explosée sur le parquet. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ca t'a fait du bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Honnêtement ? répondit-il en levant un sourcil. Non. Mais c'était exploser cette bouteille ou exploser le crâne de ton petit ami… J'ai choisi la solution la plus acceptable pour une personne prétendument civilisée.

Elle lui montra la table d'un signe de tête en se débarrassant de son blouson, qu'elle jeta sur la canapé.

- Viens-là, dit-elle en ouvrant la boite de premiers soins.

Il hésita une seconde avant de sortir de la cuisine et de se diriger vers elle.

- Je peux très bien faire ça tout seul, objecta-t-il en s'appuyant contre le plateau.

Elle ne releva pas et se contenta d'imbiber un coton d'alcool.

- Enlève ton tee-shirt, lui demanda-t-elle, s'exhortant à ne pas réagir à la remarque grivoise qui, elle le savait, n'allait pas manquer de suivre.

Etonnamment, il s'exécuta sans un mot, sentant la douleur refluer au moment où il faisait passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Max grimaça quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son abdomen.

- Tu as été touché, fit-elle remarquer avec inquiétude. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux aller voir le médecin. Je peux appeler le docteur Carr et…  
- Ca ira, la balle a traversé la chair, rien d'autre, la coupa-t-il brusquement. Un coup de désinfectant, quelques points de suture et un bandage et d'ici une semaine, je serais comme neuf.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je suis désolée, finit par lâcher Max. Je veux dire, pour Logan. Il n'aurait jamais dû te parler comme il l'a fait.  
- Laisse tomber, Max, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules qui lui arracha une nouvelle grimace de douleur. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise… Logan a toujours eu un sens de la reconnaissance très limité à mon égard.  
- Je suis quand même désolée.

Alec la regarda quelques secondes dans un silence tendu. Elle était aussi trempée que lui. Ses cheveux lui dégoulinaient dans le dos et son débardeur la moulait comme une seconde peau, ne dissimulant pas grand-chose à son regard, ce qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas remarqué. Il serra les dents. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Pour couronner cette fabuleuse soirée, il fallait que la femme sur qui il fantasmait depuis des mois vienne jouer les infirmières chez lui dans une tenue indécente…

Max fit un geste en direction de sa blessure et commença à tamponner la plaie avec le coton imbibé de désinfectant… Il sursauta comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, désolée.

Il secoua la tête, s'obligeant à penser à autre chose qu'à son souffle sur sa peau.

- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, essaya-t-il de la rassurer, la voix plus rauque qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant et Max se troubla en voyant la lueur qui dansait dans ceux d'Alec.

- Dis-moi si je te fais mal, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix altérée.

Alec acquiesça et la regarda le soigner sans la lâcher des yeux une seconde, suivant le moindre de ses gestes avec fascination. Un peu trop consciente de l'intensité de son regard, Max sentait la nervosité la gagner. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa tâche et entreprit de recoudre la plaie, puis elle attrapa un bandage dans la trousse de secours. Alec remarqua qu'elle hésitait un instant au moment où elle se penchait pour poser les mains sur son ventre pour enrouler la bande. Il se crispa encore un peu plus en sentant ses doigts glisser sur sa peau alors qu'elle déroulait le tissu.

Une fois fini, elle releva la tête pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine du visage d'Alec. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et la regarda un instant, songeur.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, sans bouger, et il eut un petit sourire désabusé qui la laissa perplexe. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A leur grande surprise à tous les deux, elle lui répondit. Entrouvrant les lèvres, elle l'autorisa à approfondir leur baiser et elle se sentit vaciller alors que sa langue envahissait sa bouche. Elle noua les bras autour de son cou et il l'attira contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore, avec une langueur qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête. Soudain, elle s'arracha à son étreinte, toujours dans ses bras.

- Alec, on ne devrait pas…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Pas cette nuit, Max, supplia-t-il presque. S'il te plaît.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et se noya dans son regard. La lueur dans ses yeux était aussi explicite que des mots. Il avait envie d'elle. Au diable les conséquences.

Son hésitation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Alors que le baiser précédent avait été tendre, celui-ci les fit littéralement s'embraser. Alors que les mains d'Alec parcouraient son corps, Max le sentit durcir contre son ventre et frissonna. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se détacha de leur étreinte.

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
- Pas vraiment, dit-elle. C'est juste…

Elle avait du mal à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Peur, excitation… Il la dévisagea un instant avant de lui prendre la main.

- Viens.

Il l'entraîna vers la salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau chaude. Il se tourna vers elle et lui enleva son débardeur humide. Max se sentit rougir sous son regard intense. C'était étrange, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se déshabillait devant un homme, mais là c'était différent. C'était Alec, pas une de ses aventures d'un soir. Elle le connaissait, tout comme lui la connaissait. Et jamais personne ne l'avait regardé comme lui la regardait à cet instant précis.

Elle eut une nouvelle hésitation qu'il sentit. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

- Je ne te force à rien, Max, murmura Alec à son oreille. Si tu veux prendre une douche toute seule, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, essayant de jauger sa sincérité. Ce qu'elle y vit la réchauffa aussi sûrement qu'une douche. Elle avança les mains et le débarrassa de son jean, tout en reprenant ses lèvres. A son tour, il acheva de la déshabiller et ils basculèrent sous le jet, peau contre peau.

Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement entre deux baisers, deux caresses, puis Alec entreprit de parcourir chaque centimètre carré du corps de Max de ses lèvres, descendant toujours plus bas. Alors qu'elle chavirait, adossée contre le carrelage de la douche, il se redressa et l'embrassa encore et encore et elle se pendit à son cou.

- Alec, s'il te plaît…, supplia-t-elle, se demandant comment il arrivait à garder son self-control alors qu'elle était à deux doigts d'exploser.  
- Ne sois pas si pressée, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

D'un mouvement vif, il coupa l'eau et la souleva, puis il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Là, il entreprit de lui faire perdre la tête. Puis il entra en elle d'un lent mouvement de rein, s'immobilisant quelques instants, les yeux clôts, savourant pleinement la sensation de ce corps qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps se refermant enfin autour du sien.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il rencontra le regard de Max qui le dévisageait avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, tout en dessinant délicatement de ses doigts les contours de son visage. Ta blessure…

Il se retira et s'enfonça à nouveau en elle d'une lente poussée et elle se cambra sous la sensation.

- Tout va bien, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire, décidé à graver dans sa mémoire la moindre de ses réactions. Tout est juste parfait.

Elle acquiesça lentement et, alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, elle se noya dans ses yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Alec fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il se passa la main sur le visage et n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour réaliser que quelque chose clochait.

La place à coté de lui était vide. Max était partie.

* * *

Elle s'était sauvée avant le lever du soleil. Sauvée, pas partie. Sa nuit avec Alec avait été fabuleuse, au point que c'en était terrifiant. Elle était rentrée chez elle et s'était allongée sur son propre lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, fixant le plafond.

Alec l'avait marquée comme sienne, aussi sûrement que s'il avait laissé une marque sur sa peau… Et elle avait adoré ça. Elle secoua la tête. C'était Alec, était-elle folle ? Monsieur l'inconséquent… Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait cru lire dans ses yeux cette nuit, à chaque fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés… Il avait été… tendre, c'était le mot. La première fois du moins, parce que les suivantes…

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un gémissement de frustration. Seigneur, ça avait été une nuit de folie… et, oui, elle avait adoré ça. Mais Alec ?

Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, désespérément besoin de l'entendre lui dire que ce n'était pas juste une nuit comme ça, qu'elle ne faisait pas une croix sur une histoire d'amour foireuse pour plonger tête baissée dans une autre. Parce qu'elle était déjà accrochée. Beaucoup trop. Et parce qu'elle avait peur d'avoir la réponse à sa question, elle s'était sauvée avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Trouillarde.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et réalisa qu'OC était réveillée et préparait le café. Elle se leva péniblement, s'habilla et rejoignit son amie dans la cuisine.

- Salut ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton laconique.  
- Waouh ! s'exclama OC. Tout va bien ?

Max regarda son amie d'un air suspicieux. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle était stupide, comment OC pourrait-elle savoir quoi que ce soit ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en se servant une tasse de café.

OC haussa les épaules.

- Rien, c'est juste… Ne le prends pas mal, chou, mais tu as une tête de déterrée ! Nuit agitée ou nuit blanche ?  
- Un peu des deux, marmonna Max.

OC se souvint brusquement.

- Votre mission pour Logan ! Tout c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- Alec a été blessé, mais il va bien, dit simplement Max. Rien de grave.  
- Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ?  
- En quelque sorte…

OC fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

Max hésita une seconde.

- Rien, laisse tomber.

Son amie n'insista pas. Elle connaissait Max, elle savait qu'elle lui parlerait quand elle en aurait envie. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant les minutes qui suivirent, mais OC vit que la transgénique avait clairement la tête ailleurs. Alors qu'elles franchissaient la porte de leur appartement pour aller au boulot, Max se tourna vers l'afro-américaine.

- Si je sortais avec Alec, tu trouverais ça aberrant ? demanda brusquement la transgénique.

OC en lâcha ses clefs de surprise. Elle aurait éclaté de rire si Max n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieuse. Et aussi perturbée. Et si elle ne s'était pas doutée depuis un moment que le beau gosse était pour quelque chose dans sa distraction.

- Pourquoi, je devrais ? demanda-t-elle calmement, sans trop s'avancer, sachant qu'elle finirait bien par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Max secoua la tête.

- Tu as raison, c'est stupide, oublie ça.

Elles prirent leurs vélos et firent le trajet dans le plus parfait silence. En arrivant devant Jampony, Max entraîna OC à l'écart. Elle se frotta les mains nerveusement les mains et finit par lâcher.

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Alec.  
- Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis ce matin, dit OC, perplexe.  
- Non, la corrigea Max en secouant la tête. _J'ai passé la nuit avec Alec_.  
- Oh ! comprit enfin son amie. Oh…

C'était donc ça. Nos deux tourtereaux avaient sauté le pas sans passer par la case premier rendez-vous/dîner aux chandelles… Intéressant. Elle résista à l'envie de secouer la tête de découragement. Pour des humains prétendument surévolués, ils étaient sacrément longs à la détente.

- Et comment était la nuit ? demanda l'afro-américaine, essayant de garder son sérieux vu que la nuit en question était visiblement au cœur du problème.  
- Bien. Très bien. Mieux que ça en fait, finit par admettre Max.  
- Et où est le problème ? Vous êtes tous les deux majeurs, vaccinés et célibataires, non ?  
- Le problème, c'est que maintenant il fait jour et que les choses semblent moins…  
- Evidentes ?

Max acquiesça, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Evidentes ? Pourquoi évidentes ?

OC leva les yeux au ciel.

- Peut-être parce que le beau gosse te dévore des yeux depuis des semaines quand il sait que tu ne le vois pas ? Et que tu fais exactement pareil quand tu sais que lui ne te regarde pas ? Tu sais, chou, parfois les choses ne sont pas aussi compliquées qu'elles en ont l'air…

Max était bouche bée, essayant péniblement d'intégrer ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire. OC lui donna une tape d'encouragement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que les choses vont s'arranger encore plus facilement que tu le penses… à condition que tu ne fasses pas ta tête de mule, comme tu en as si bien l'habitude, l'avertit-t-elle.

Max la regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer. Elle entrèrent à Jampony et immédiatement, Max chercha Alec des yeux. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Ou déjà parti, peu importe. Elles rejoignirent Sketchy aux casiers et Max rangea ses affaires dans le sien, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de ses deux amis.

Soudain, elle se raidit. Pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait qu'il venait d'entrer. Le regard qu'elle échangea avec OC confirma son impression et elle inspira profondément. Elle se retourna au moment où Sketchy saluait le nouveau venu.

- Alec, mon pote ! Ca baigne ? demanda l'apprenti journaliste.

Son 'pote' acquiesça.

- Salut, Sketch.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Max, son expression neutre. Il la salua d'un bref mouvement de tête, avant de lui tourner le dos pour ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Max ferma les yeux quelques secondes et réalisa qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur sur lui… tout comme il pouvait probablement sentir la sienne sur elle. C'était troublant, presque plus intime que le reste. Etrangement, ça la réconforta. Elle fit un signe discret à OC qui saisit le message.

- Tu viens, Sketchy ? lança cette dernière. On a du boulot.

Coupant court aux protestations du coursier, elle l'entraîna vers le comptoir. Alors que ses deux amis s'éloignaient, Max sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Alec se tendre, pas dupe une seconde. Ils commençaient à se connaître tellement bien… Il claqua la porte de son casier et se retourna pour lui faire face, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Je voudrais qu'on discute, au sujet de… tu sais, cette nuit, commença-t-elle.  
- Ne te donne pas cette peine, lâcha-t-il d'un air désabusé. Le lit vide ce matin était suffisamment explicite. Même les crétins comme moi savent comprendre ce genre de message.

Alors qu'il allait s'en allait, elle le retint par le bras.

- Alec, s'il te plaît…, le supplia-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir ce matin et j'ai paniqué…  
- Oh, alors c'est de ma faute ? s'exclama-t-il vivement.  
- Non ! se récria-t-elle. Non, c'est moi… Bon sang, Alec, si je savais faire les choses simplement, ça se saurait, non ?

Elle le vit se radoucir un peu.

- Je voulais juste te dire…  
- … que tu es désolée, finit-il d'un ton exaspéré. J'ai saisi, merci. Je peux m'en aller maintenant ? ajouta-t-il calmement en désignant le comptoir. Normal s'impatiente.

En effet, leur patron les observait attentivement leur échange, un air clairement désapprobateur sur le visage.

- Attends, continua-t-elle, il faut que…  
- Bip bip bip ! On arrête de bavarder là-bas et on vient bosser, cria Normal de sa place.

Alec se dirigea vers le comptoir, Max sur ses talons.

- J'ai dit à Logan d'aller au diable, lâcha Max dans son dos.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il se retourna lentement.

- Excuse-moi ? dit-il.  
- Hier soir, précisa-t-elle, comblant la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Après que tu sois parti. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de missions. Qu'il n'y avait plus de lui et moi.  
- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…, ironisa Alec.

Max secoua la tête.

- Non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, pas après…

Elle s'arrêta et s'approcha encore plus près de lui.

- Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire, ta blessure ?

Il la regarda avancer la main vers son ventre pour effleurer le bandage invisible sous sa chemise. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ça, murmura-t-elle.  
- Tu l'as déjà dit, dit-il doucement. Et je vais bien. J'ai une infirmière d'enfer, elle n'a pas son pareil pour faire oublier la douleur.

Max sourit légèrement.

- Je suis prêt à me faire tirer dessus tous les jours pour recevoir des soins pareils, ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin, puis il reprit son sérieux. On fait quoi maintenant, Max ? Je veux dire, sérieusement. Et ne me demande pas de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mes talents de comédien ont des limites.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais ce qui s'était passé…, le contredit-elle.

Alec accusa le coup et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il avait l'estomac noué, alors que les lèvres de Max n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes.

- Toi, que veux-tu faire ? murmura-t-elle.  
- Là, tout de suite ?

Elle acquiesça. En guise de réponse, il franchit l'espace qui les séparait encore et l'embrassa. A la seconde où les lèvres d'Alec se posèrent sur les siennes, Max lui retourna son baiser. Leurs corps s'embrasèrent, retrouvant les sensations de la nuit précédente. Elle laissa les mains d'Alec glisser sur ses hanches et la plaquer contre lui, alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait au point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser.

Absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la salle principale de Jampony et que leurs collègues de travail, Normal et Sketchy en tête, les regardaient bouche bée. OC prit son courage à deux mains et décida de les interrompre. Elle s'avança vers le couple toujours enlacé et tapota l'épaule d'Alec.

- Hey, les tourtereaux ! On est dans un lieu public ! les secoua-t-elle. Ca vous ennuierait de modérer vos ardeurs ?

Ils reprirent péniblement pied dans la réalité et se séparèrent. Alors que Max rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Alec la gratifia d'un sourire narquois et, dans un geste enfantin, elle lui tira la langue.

- Vous ! s'exclama une voix furieuse.

Normal se précipita vers le trio, rouge de colère.

- Toi ! dit-il en pointant Max du doigt, et Alec fronça les sourcils. Comment oses-tu… ? Avec… ? Vous connaissez le règlement ! Il est interdit aux coursiers de Jampony de se fréquenter ! Vous allez cesser ça tout de suite !  
- Là vous rêvez ! répliqua vertement Alec.

Il se dirigea calmement vers le comptoir et récupéra deux paquets. Il revint vers la transgénique et lui tendit l'un des colis.

- On y va ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Max acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'un pas tranquille, sous le regard amusé d'OC.

- Comment osent-ils ? fulminait toujours Normal.  
- Relax, Normal, vous allez vous déclencher un saignement de nez, railla OC.

Elle le regarda repasser derrière son comptoir, dépité, et se tourna vers les autres coursiers qui fixaient toujours la porte des yeux.

- Au boulot, tous le monde ! Le spectacle est terminé !

La foule se dispersa et Sketchy s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- En avant la monnaie, Cindy, j'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
- Tu leur avais donné deux semaines ! le corrigea-t-elle. C'est moi qui ai gagné !  
- Que non ! protesta son ami. Tu avais dit qu'ils se mettraient ensemble avant ça ! Et ça fait deux semaines ce matin !  
- Oui, mais ils ont passé la nuit dernière ensemble, donc j'ai gagné !

* * *

_Max regarda Alec serrer les poings si forts que ses articulations blanchirent. Elle vit une lueur meurtrière traverser ses yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, elle eut un bref aperçu de ce que pouvait devenir un X5 lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant qu'il intercepta et elle le vit serrer les dents. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement._

_- Comment oses-tu lui parler sur ce ton, Logan ? s'exclama enfin Max, incrédule. Alec a été blessé en te rendant service ! Ne pourrais-tu pas avoir l'air de t'en soucier, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une demi-seconde ?  
__- Il avait l'air bien, se défendit le Veilleur, alors ça ne doit pas être bien grave ! Alors que le contenu de cette fiole est irrécupérable !_

_Elle le regarda un instant, sidérée par son aplomb._

_- Cette fiole ? Cette FIOLE ? On s'est fait tirer dessus et tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est cette foutue fiole ? Nous ne sommes pas des superman à ta botte, Logan, ni des chiens que tu siffles à chaque fois que tu as besoin d'eux, peu importe les coups qu'il y a à prendre !_

_Folle de rage, elle lui arracha des mains cette boite qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à récupérer et fracassa son contenu sur le sol._

_- Voilà ce que j'en fais, de tes fioles ! Et j'espère bien que leur contenu est irremplaçable ! Comme ça tu auras une bonne raison de te plaindre, cette fois !_

_Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas furieux, avant de se retourner une dernière fois._

_- Et pour ta gouverne, ne t'avise plus jamais de composer mon numéro de téléphone ou je te tue. A partir de maintenant, toi, le Veilleur et ses missions, vous pouvez tous aller au diable, c'est bien clair ?_

_Il la dévisagea un instant, abasourdi, réalisant qu'elle était très sérieuse._

_- Tu plaisantes ? Et tout ça, à cause d'Alec ?_

_Elle secoua la tête d'un air affligé. Décidemment, il ne comprendrait jamais rien… Elle quitta l'appartement sans se retourner. Elle en avait terminé ici._

**FIN**


End file.
